The Hosting Games
by Usachan cake
Summary: Tamaki is upset that he's not the most popular host, so he creates the 'Hosting Games' to prove himself. Haruhi is upset with the reward for the winner, though. Full summary inside. Rated T for mild language, may change for later chapters.
1. The Hosting Games Begin!

**Hey guys! So this idea has been fresh in my mind for a few days now and I'd like to post it just to see how things go. **

**Full summary: **Tamaki is very insecure about being the greatest host (you know, "sulking corner" sorta thing) when he finds out Haruhi is snatching up all of what used to be his regulars. So, without wasting any time, he sets up the 'Hosting Games' to see who is generally the best. Each host gets to pick one event in these games, leaving a total of 7. By the time they finish, who will have claimed the number one spot as the best host? Rated T for language and behavior.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Alright, hosts, gather around!" Tamaki called, standing in the middle of the music room. A large white board covered by a tarp stood behind him. Hunny sat at Tamaki's feet, who kicked him gently so he slid a little on the glossy floor. Hunny chuckled.

"That was fun, Tama-chan! Do it again!" Hunny said.

"Maybe later, Hunny senpai. Right now, I have important business to tend to!" Tamaki replied, yanking the tarp off the white board to reveal a large pie chart. There were seven colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, and pink. "Today I have called you here-"

"You never called me here," Haruhi interrupted. "I just showed up because I owe a debt to you."

"ANYWAYS, Miss Fujiyoka, no more interruptions please, this chart shows the percentage on average of the hosts who are requested."

"So you have time to do this but no time to finish your math homework...interesting..." Kyoya interrupted.

"Mister Ootori! I'd expect more from you! ANYWAYS, now that all interruptions are-"

"Excuse me," a young girl opened the door to the music room, "is the host club open yet?"

Tamaki glanced at the clock. "Oh dear...I suppose it is. We'll finish our meeting later, everyone." Tamaki approached the girl. "So...are you here to be my princess today?" he asked, rose petals falling everywhere (how the hell does he do that?!).

"Um...actually, I requested Haruhi today," the girl replied, her face red with embarrassment. Nobody ever, EVER turned down Tamaki. Nobody until today...

The girl walked towards the table in which Haruhi sat, pouring tea for the two already. More girls came in, in twos and threes, and Tamaki couldn't help but notice most of them wanted Haruhi, not him. By the end of the host club, he'd only gotten to chat with three girls.

A lot had changed since the festival. More and more girls began hugging up to Haruhi after hearing about her going to rescue Tamaki from marrying that wretched girl. Tamaki, however, was getting the rough end of the bargain; the girls would begin to wonder why Tamaki had gotten engaged, thinking he'd poured all of his love into one girl.

Tamaki was especially sulky in his corner, Haruhi noticed. She pulled the tarp over the white board, looking to see the pink section, taking up nearly half the circle, was Haruhi with forty-eight percent of the girls. Tamaki, purple, only had thirty-two percent (if you're not very good at math, in the beginning of the anime he had more than half of the girls requesting him; by this time he's lost a good twenty percent of regulars).

"I guess this explains why Tamaki is so pissed," Hikaru and Kaoru suddenly appeared behind Haruhi.

"What the hell..?" she asked herself. "I thought more girls were into the whole 'twincist' thing," Haruhi asked, eyeballing the eight percent they satisfied.

"You're underestimating this chart, Haruhi," Hikaru said.

"Do you know how many girls we get in here each day?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't know...fifty?"

"Multiply that by ten," the twins said in unison.

"How can you...how the hell..?"

"Doesn't seem that way does it?" Hikaru asked.

"Not at all."

"That's because you get so caught up you don't realize you're entertaining six or seven girls at a time," Kaoru said. He reacted the same way when he heard.

Haruhi turned herself back to the chart. She served almost two hundred fifty girls a day...whoa. She was amazed.

Tamaki stood up. "Everyone's gone. It's time to resume my lesson over here." He motioned everyone to sit again. "To settle this 'dispute' we have over Haruhi being most popular, we're going to host the very first annual...HOSTING GAMES!"

"Sounds great boss," the twins said, "but how do you play?"

"Ah, that's the fun of it. Each of us hosts get to pick a game, so make sure it plays to your strengths, cause you wanna win. If you do, the prize is...A KISS ON THE LIPS FROM HARUHI!"

"WHAT THE HELL, SENPAI?!" Haruhi screamed. "Why must the winner always get something from me?!"

"Because you're adorable, yes you are!" Tamaki fuzzed up the girl's hair. She swatted his arm.

"Dibs on going first," the twins said.

"You do realize you both have to pick different games, right?" Kyoya asked.

"Of course!" they said sneakily.

"Who gets to go first?" Hunny asked.

"The person with the lowest percentage. So, Mori, you'll be first!" Tamaki said.

Mori sighed. He had no idea what to play for such a stupid thing as the 'hosting games'? What the hell was Tamaki thinking?

"We'll play Go Fish," he finally said. Everyone stared at him.

"Then...the first game is...go fish," Tamaki said, trying to hold back laughing.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I promise there'll be more excitement in later chapters! ;)**


	2. Go Fish

**Sorry I haven't been updating...someone got grounded...for a month...and is currently not supposed to be "on the grid"...**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

Mori prepared a table in the music room. He set out a kettle of tea, pulled up a few extra chairs, and waited for the rest of the hosts to arrive. Hikaru and Kaoru were the first to walk in the door. "I've never been much into card games," Hikaru said.

"What did make you choose go fish anyways, Mori?" Kaoru asked.

"I don't-"

"Hi!" Haruhi walked through the door. She was followed closely by Tamaki and Kyoya. "Where's Hunny senpai?"

"He should be by shortly," Mori's voice startled Haruhi. "He has karate today."

"Well we can't get started without him," Tamaki said. "Why don't we discuss-"

"Takashiiiiii!" Hunny ran toward the tall man. "Let's play!"

"Does anyone have a deck of cards?" Kyoya asked.

"I brought one," Tamaki pulled a box out of his pocket. He placed it on the table and sat down. Haruhi sat next to the twins, and Kyoya sat at one end of the table. Hunny sat in Mori's lap.

"This oughta be fun," Kyoya adjusted his glasses. "Playing a stupid game to determine who's the best host."

"Yes, it will be," Tamaki ignored Kyoya's first comment. "Why don't we start?"

Tamaki dealt the cards and mixed the rest into a pile in the middle. "Three rounds. When someone wins, they get fifty points. Ready, set, go!"

"Tama-chan, are we racing, or playing cards?" Hunny asked. The twins laughed, then realized the little boy wasn't joking.

By the end of the three rounds, Tamaki had won one round, Haruhi two. He was back to his sulking corner while Haruhi was pulling her schoolbag over her shoulder. She pushed the door open and was almost out when the twins wrapped their arms around Haruhi's shoulders. "So Haruhi," Kaoru began.

"You have any plans?" Hikaru finished his thought.

"Well, no..." Haruhi replied. "But that doesn't mean you can come over to my house and bug the shit out of my dad."

"Come to think of it," Hikaru said.

"Isn't milord the only one who bugged the shit outta Ranka?" Kaoru finished the thought.

"That's true..." Haruhi thought. "Still. I'm busy. I have to study."

"We do too!" the twins replied in unison. "Our grades are below average."

"Fine...you can come over. But just to study, okay?"

"Okay."

"We can call our limousine driver," Kaoru suggested.

"Nah, you don't have to go through that trouble," Haruhi replied.

"We insist!" Hikaru said. "We're the guests."

"Alright, go ahead, I guess."

The limousine driver pulled up ten minutes later. Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed Haruhi's wrists and pulled her into the car, taking her bag and setting it on the ground in the car. "Why do we even need a limousine? My apartment is only a mile away," Haruhi said. "It's not that long a walk."

"We don't walk," the twins replied.

"Okay then..." The car pulled up to Haruhi's apartment. Haruhi stepped out, Hikaru handing her her bag. She pulled the key out and walked up the steps to her apartment. She jiggled the knob and the door swung open.

"Could you make us some tea, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked.

"Sure Kaoru. I'll have to check the cupboard for some." Haruhi walked into the kitchen while the twins settled on the couch. She opened the wood door to reveal three different kinds of tea, all much too fancy for Haruhi or Ranka's taste. She saw a small piece of paper. "Good luck in the games, Haruhi! ~Tamaki." she read aloud. "How the hell..?" she muttered.

"Haruhi?" Hikaru asked. "Is there a problem?"

"Er, no. I'll make the tea," Haruhi smiled at them, then pushed aside the tea from Tamaki and grabbed something else.


	3. The Twins (and someone else) Visit

**So my parents decided to give me back my laptop and cell phone 3 weeks in advance for some reason...and now I'm really happy :D USACHAN CAKE IS BACK!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Haruhi didn't end up using the tea. For some reason she had a bad feeling about it. She just pushed it aside and threw away the note. Instead Haruhi gave the twins some of her dad's green tea. She would worry about him later. "This is great tea," the twins said in unison.

"Thank you," Haruhi replied. "It's my dad's." She paused. "Shall we get studying, then?"

"We want to play with our toy though," they whined.

"Hey, you promised that you would only come over to study."

"We lied."

"Huh?" The twins grabbed Haruhi's wrists and pulled her in between them on the couch. She was so close that she almost had to sit on both of their legs. "Guys, enough fooling around. We need to study."

"We haven't even started yet."

The twins hadn't been playing with her for five minutes when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Haruhi's voice was muffled; the twins were holding their hands over her mouth.

"Don't let him know you're here," they whispered. They uncovered her mouth.

"Haruhi, I know you're in there!" Tamaki yelled from the other side of the door. "If you don't open this door, I'll call the cops! Haruhi!" (Truth is Tamaki doesn't know the emergency dial is 911.) He sighed. "Haruhi?" he asked in a much softer tone. "I'm sorry for the way I acted. It was just a stupid game. So what if the girls don't like me as much anymore? So what if you're the newbie and everyone loves you?" he sighed again. "Including me, Haruhi. I love you. You're like a daughter to me."

((oh snap! All the TamaXHaru fans probably gonna hunt me down and kill me...))

"Senpai," Haruhi whispered. She curled up to the twins as she heard footsteps going down the stairs. "Wait, senpai!" Haruhi yanked herself away from the twins and ran down the steps, but he was gone.


	4. iPods Mean Dancing

**Sorry for the short chapter, everyone...I'm currently writing five ongoing OHSHC fanfics so it gets a bit stressful trying to keep up with them. That's what I get for having so many great ideas. :P not really. ANYWAYS, let's continue!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Haruhi turned back to the twins. Her face was burning with anger. "You IDIOTS! Senpai is going to be furious with me! He just wanted to talk!"

"And we're your guests," the twins said together. "We should be treated like it."

"Wha..?"

"Think about it, Haruhi," Kaoru explained. "This whole time maybe we had something important to say, then you go off ranting because we didn't want Tamaki interrupting it all."

"Look, I'm sorry you guys. You really do have a point. I'll call him later and clear things up. How bout right now, we do something you want to do."

"Well..." Hikaru grinned.

"We _did _bring along our iPods," Kaoru finished.

"So you're suggesting we...dance..." Haruhi face-palmed.

"Yep! Us with our favorite toy," they replied in unison.

"Fine. Someone put on some-"

"You can't dance dressed like that!" Kaoru shrieked.

"Why? What's wrong with my Ouran uniform?"

"It would be like two boys dancing," Hikaru replied. "That only works with Kaoru and I."

"Whatever. Let me go change then." Haruhi ran up the stairs and slipped out of her uniform. She slid into a sundress and went back downstairs. "How's this?"

"Perfect," the twins grinned. Suddenly Haruhi had a bad feeling about dancing with the twins.


	5. Important Message!

**Attention to all my fans! I have decided to take some time and put more thought into my stories, so I will be rewriting ALL OF THEM on my new account, BluMoonKittyKitty. It may be a while before I re-post them, so please be patient. ;) I'd also ask that if you have questions, comments, wanna hit me upside the head with a chainsaw that you PM me on my new account. Thank you so much!**

**This is most likely the last you'll see of Usachan Cake. :'( aww, don't cry...please...don't...not for me...**


End file.
